This invention relates to a device for use in a vending machine, and more particularly, to a mechanism for vibrating a container of powdered comestible material in a powder dispensing machine.
Powdered materials contained in a dispensing container have a tendency to cake together at times and create an effect referred to as "bridging" where the lower end of the column of powder will assume an arch shape. Under such conditions, dispensing of the powdered material becomes difficult. It becomes desirable, therefore, to provide means for reducing the tendency of the material to cake.